


Lose this Image

by Solshines



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: I literally don't know what else to tag it with, M/M, jerking it, that pretty much sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshines/pseuds/Solshines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Coward. Wretch. Put your own damned hands on me if you want me removed, don't send your bloody lackeys to do it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose this Image

Fred takes in a sharp gasp.

_The inspector's voice, unwelcome and unfounded. He plays a parody of integrity as he approaches Fred and lets his name out with a frustrated grunt. His barbarian fingers curl around the nape of Fred's neck, and in one quick and savage movement, he shoves the journalist halfway across the room._

Fred bites the inside of his lip.

_"Remove yourself from this premises, Best, or I shall have you removed by force." No doubt that meant Drake. 'Coward. Wretch. Put your own damned hands on me if you want me to leave, don't send your bloody lackeys to do it.' Fred snarls as he thinks the words. The inspector moves towards him with a hasty step._

Fred lets out a soft groan.

_He takes an involuntary step back, and his brows furrow as he senses danger. Reid leans down into his personal space, voice falling low and threatening. "I told you to leave, Fred." His dark, serious baritone hangs on the end of Fred's name, and the journalist swears that he sees Reid's stark blue iris flicker down for the briefest of moments, lingering on the curve of his mouth. Fred has to stop himself from audibly exclaiming his confusion._

Fred's close now, almost there.

_Reid stares straight into Fred's glance, watching his every twitch and wince, but the journalist can't stop his gaze from falling onto Reid's lips just the same, and he replies in a quiet rebuttal: "Didn't give me a chance yet, did you?"_

Fred's body tenses.

_Reid's brow furrows as the backsass._

Fred feels a fire unfurl at the base of his spine.

_"Get to it." Reid says, words falling even deeper, rush of breath against Fred as he pulls back, but Fred doesn't miss the quick bounce of Reid's glance back to his soft, baiting smirk just before he turns._

Fred cries out as he comes, no names, no faces, just Reid's commands in the back of his head.


End file.
